Father? Figures
by Keydazy
Summary: A new direction for season two. Dark and angsty with a twist. Chapters 5 and 6 now up.
1. Tension

Ok. This one is angsty. I've thought about this for awhile and decided to try it out.

This is Season 2 and it follows the events up to "The Power of Love". It's AU from there. I don't think I'm gonna include much of the whole Ryan/Lindsey thing (yes I know that it was a big part of those eps, but) I'm keeping the drama strictly to the Cohen plus one clan.

Enjoy.

Keydazy

Father? Figures

**Chapter 1**

Sandy Cohen lifted himself off the chair in his office, massaging his temples, head still spinning from his 4:00 meeting. He had only started this case a few weeks ago and he was already beginning to feel restless. _Who cared if the neighbors bushes were 2 inches over the fence line?_ Now that he was no longer sorting out Caleb Nichol's mess, he was back to settling high priced law suits for the selfish and spoiled.As the clock hit 6:00, the thought of going home excited him and the man wasted no time escaping from his office. He stifled a groan, pushing documents into random files, not caring where they fell, and lugged his suitcase to the BMW. The light traffic on the ride home proved only to dampen his mood. In an effort to break away from DA hell, he'd forgotten what he was coming home to: An angry wife and two unruly sons.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

It's not that he didn't love his wife, it was that his relationship with Kirsten was so … strained. Things just weren't the same after the boys left for the Summer. His wife blamed him for not dragging Seth home or forcing Ryan to stay. She blamed him for the empty house and the quiet dinners.

When his sons came back things finally started to approach normal, but both knew their relationship was far from it. He missed the looks across the table, subtle touches and the passionate kisses that would send their son running from the room. The spirited conversations about work and the kids they once had, was a far cry from polite chatter they used now. All in all, the anniversary party had gone well, but both of them still had to deal with the fact that he, Sandy Cohen, who supposedly loved his wife more than anything, had forgotten the day they were married. They both tried to let it go and move on, and Sandy knew Kirsten was trying, but deep down he could still see the anger and disappointment she felt at having such an inadequate husband.

As for the boys, things were nowhere near as good as last year. Sandy couldn't bare to see his sons go down the wrong path, but he just couldn't seem to get through to either of them. He hadn't brought Seth home from Portland, fearing the kid would resent him, but it seemed like now it was inevitable. Along with a vast knowledge of grilling, his son came home with an unruly streak. The child was becoming harder and harder to live with, sneaking out and lying to him and Kirsten. God knows he's tried to get through to the boy, but Seth didn't seem to care about how his careless attitude was wreaking havoc on the family. His other son, Ryan, who had been doing his very best last year to stay out of trouble and not ruin the chance he was given, was following in his adoptive brother's footsteps. No, he didn't steal another car or drink a fifth of Jack (he wasn't _that _stupid), but Sandy could feel him distancing himself from the family, from him. It was like his first year with the Cohen's had amounted to nothing and they were back to square one.

Frustrated with his thoughts, Sandy shook his head and drove towards home. All he wanted to do was lay on his couch, watch the game and have a beer or two.

* * *

Kirsten Cohen was in the kitchen, going over the contract for a new development when she heard her husband walk through the door. One look at the disheveled figure and she knew that the bags under his eyes weren't just from long hours at the office. The thick tension that choked their relationship over the summer had lightened considerably, but was not gone all together. Kirsten could admit, if only to herself, that she didn't really _need_ to stay late at the office as much as she did. She loved her husband truly, but work and the events of last summer seemed to be getting in their way.

"Hi, Sweetheart. I'm home"

Her husband offered her a small, awkward smile

She returned the gesture, pulled out a beer from the fridge and handed it him.

" You look like you need one"

Silence hung in the air and Kirsten fiddled with the rings on her index finger

"You should go relax, I think there's a game on ESPN"

"There's _always_ a game playing on ESPN" he replied with a wry smile

_No Kiss_. He noted as he retreated to the den while Kirsten took off to his office to get more work done.

A couple of hours and a couple of beers later, Sandy was feeling better. Kirsten came into the den carrying take out containers.

" Have you eaten yet?" she asked trying to gauge his mood.

" Is that Chinese?" She nodded.

Sandy grabbed the dish away from her with a grateful smile. She still knew what he liked.

" Where are the boys, they in the pool house?". the man inquired, a mouth full of Mushu pork.

He could immediately sense a shift in atmosphere, as Kirsten's body stiffened and the fingers on her left hand drifted subconciously to her wedding ring.

" I think they went out. Seth left a note, the Bait Shop or something like that" she gestured towards the door, keeping her voice light.

Sandy grunted in frustration. He had just put Seth on restriction two days ago for his last escapade. An all- nighter who knows where.

" You let him go out" he was trying to keep his voice steady

"No, I told you they left a note. They were gone by the time I got home"

" Well, at least he let us know when he was gonna disobey us this time. And of course he dragged Ryan with him." Sandy scoffed . " I don't know what to do with that kid anymore" .

" Well, maybe if we had come down harder on them before …".

She hadn't meant to twist the knife, it was merely an observation, but it hurt just the same. He looked away. He didn't want to look in her eyes and see her disappointment over the lousy father, who couldn't even keep his boys home for the night.

"I'm gonna turn in. I'm sure the boys will make it on time for curfew" and with that she fled the room.

Sandy was no longer feeling relaxed. Abandoning his dinner he walked over to the bar. Using his key to unlock the liquor cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of vodka and took a few swigs. He needed to get out of his head for a little while. He glanced at the surfer clock on the bar wall.

10:12

_They'd better come home soon._

He waited

11:00

he chuckled to himself. _he didn't really expect them to be home for curfew_

12:45

He brought the bottle to his lips again. _He hoped nothing was the matter_

1:00

He called their cell phones. _No answer._ Seth probably shut his cell phone off to avoid him and Ryan did like wise to appease his brother.

Sandy paced back and forth,. _He was gonna be waiting for them when they got home._

1:30

_This was out of control. THEY were out of control. If they thought they were getting away with this one, they had another thing coming_.

2:15

Sandy was boiling. _He couldn't let this keep happening. His boys were lying to him, disrespecting him. If Seth kept this up he was going to wind up in serious trouble and Ryan still had two months left on his probation._

* * *

At 2:37 in the morning, Summer's car crept up the street with the headlights off. She dropped off Seth and Ryan at the bottom of the drive way. "Good luck" she whispered, giving her boyfriend one last kiss before pulling away.

Seth turned to his brother " Do you think they know we missed curfew?"

The brown eyed boy had a couple of beers, and although he wasn't drunk, it was truly clouding his common sense. Seth's brown eyes met Ryan's steely blue and even in the dark Seth could tell he was getting "the look".

" Yeah, Seth. I think they know. I mean, you left them a note telling them you snuck out of the house. Hopefully, they went to bed and won't know _how_ late we are".

"Yeah, Ryan buddy, you make sense and all, but no. I didn't sneak out of the house. I left a note telling them where I was going to be, _sure I lied about the location_, but I told them I was going out. And I never said anything about coming home on time. Besides, if they wanted us to come home they would have contacted us".

"Is that why you shut off our cell phones?, So they could contact us?" He sighed. "God, Seth. Your parents are going to be so pissed. This was a stupid idea".

Seth shrugged. After a bitchin party at Alex's and a couple of beers, he didn't really care so much how pissed they were.

"They'll sleep of their anger. Dude, relax. We'll wake up tomorrow, go in the kitchen, make some pancakes. Mom will fuss, Dad will lecture and then it will be over. And that's _if_ they even catch us. You know I'm all about the stealth."

Ryan rolled his eyes

"Come on, where's your inner bad boy?"

Ryan glared at him

"There it is. See, I knew you had it in you!" .

The nlue eyed boy grabbed his brother by the arm and towed him up the drive way. He could have easily crept around the main house, through the back yard and to his pool house without being seen, but he couldn't leave Seth to take the blame alone. He was out past curfew too and Seth didn't exactly force him to go to the party (although he could be persuasive). It was an unspoken rule, if they were going to get caught, they would get caught together.

They barely got the front door closed before -

"BOYS. DEN. NOW".

"Yeah, Seth. Way to call the whole 'sleeping off the anger thing'" Ryan whispered

" Dude, now is not the time for sarcasm. Go." Seth replied pushing Ryan forward.

They both entered the den to see a very angry Sandy.

_So that 's chapter 1 - I hoped you liked it. I totally know where I want to go with this story, so just say the word. Or, write the word. :)_


	2. When Pushed

**Chapter 2: When Pushed**

"You two. Get over here and sit down"

"Dad, before you-"

"Shut. Up."

Seth gave his father placating smile "Come on-"

"Seth, I'm only going to tell you _one_ more time. Shut your mouth and sit your ass on that couch _now_"

Ryan quickly sat on the nearest cushion, tying to keep his arm steady and his breathing even as he pulled Seth down with him. Seth glared at his brother and immediately scooted over to the other side of the couch closest to his father.

Sandy started pacing back and forth in front of the boys, his steps getting faster and faster with each turn before stopping in front of Seth and letting loose.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Wh- What?"

"Just who do you think you are, Seth? Huh?"

"We're sorry" Ryan tried to keep his voice from shaking, but Sandy never shouted at them like this. Hell, he rarely ever shouted at all. The empty cans of beer and the open bottle of vodka lying on the table were doing nothing to calm his nerves.

"I'm not talking to you" Sandy snapped. He turned back to his other son.

"You'd better answer me"

"Well," Seth replied leaning foward, unfazed by his father's appearance

" I think you already answered that question for me-"

"Cut the crap, Seth" Sandy roared walking towards his son but stopping a few feet away from where he sat on the couch.

Ryan sank deeper into his seat, but Seth held his place.

"You didn't think I'd worry? That'd your mother would be worried about where you were all night until almost _3:00 in the morning? _A trip you didn't ask permission to take, by the way. And did you remember me telling you that you're grounded, or did you just hit the 'mute button' while I was talking"

"Honestly, you work so much I didn't think you'd even notice." Seth retorted

Seth hadn't meant to sound so cold, but he was getting sick and tired of his Dad and his 'hard ass routine'.

"Seth" Ryan whispered through his teeth, not taking his eyes off Sandy. His foster father turned towards him

"I said quiet. Not another word out of you, kid"

He turned his frustration back towards Seth "NO. That's not it. You saw an opening. An opportunity to just do what you wanted and you took it, didn't you?. No regard for anybody but yourself. Though" Sandy gave a harsh chuckle " I should be expecting this now. You were a selfish, _spoiled brat _when you ran off to Portland and you are one now."

It was Seth's turn to yell. He stood and took a step forward challenging his father with both words and actions.

"Yeah, Dad. That was exactly what that was all about. You caught me."

Sandy gave Seth a hard push and he fell back into his place on the couch. "If you think I'm gonna let you wreak havoc on this family, on my marriage, again, you got another thing coming" his voice had become eerily calm, and his words scared Seth more than yelling ever could.

With his mouth open wide, he finally leaned back into the couch. He glanced at his brother, who's eyes had taken a cloudy, glazed look but had yet to break contact with the towering figure.

"Stand up" His head snapped back towards his father. He didn't move. He didn't want to move.

"I said **Stand Up**" Sandy yanked the boy up, pulling him so close their noses almost touched. He shook his son by the arm "You think this house, this family revolves around you?".

"G- Get off me"

Seth tried to push his Dad away, but Sandy's grip held firm. He raised his other hand.

Ryan stood up taking a step towards the pair, palms faced outward "Please, Sandy"

"Did I say you could get up? Sit down now! You don't get to tell me how to raise my kid.".

Ryan stayed rooted to his spot.

Sandy lowered his hand but gave Seth another ruff shake "You're going to answer me dammit!"

"No. I don't. _Please_" the last word was quiet, almost inaudible.

Sandy released Seth and he stumbled backwards, but did not fall. Ryan came alive again, inching over to Seth and placing his hand on his shoulder. Seth could feel Ryan's whole body trembling through the fabric of his sweatshirt.

"You kids have screwed up this summer . I won't have you screwing up the rest of this year too. I've tried to reason with you, but if you two are **that** **stupid** and **selfish **and you need a hard ass to keep you in line?, you're going to get one."

Ryan dropped his gaze from his foster father and directed it towards the floor.

"I want both of you in bed, now. Don't make me have to come back out here and check"

Without another word, Sandy stalked out of the room.

The two boys stood in their spots a few moments later, unable to look at one another, but not breaking contact.

Eventually, Seth took the first step, shaking Ryan's hand off his shoulder and stepping in the direction of his room.

"Well, um goodnight"

"Good night"

Ryan returned the bottle to it's cabinet and dropped the empty cans in the recycling before retreating to his own room.

Sandy was also shaking as he walked into his bedroom and lay down next to Kirsten. But when is wife draped her arm over his chest and snuggled into his side, he felt warmer than he had in months.

That's Chapter 2 - for those of you a little confused by Seth and Ryan's reactions to this little scene, you'll get them in chapter 3 along with Sandy's. This is only the beginning. 

Oh and sorry about the Grammer. I'm still not sure what the past tense of 'lie' is


	3. comes to shoved part I

Sorry about the long wait guys, I just moved to a new state and I'm getting settled in before school starts.

I give mad props to The O.C - much love

Enjoy.

Father Figures - Chapter 3

Ryan awoke with a jolt breathing heavily, his eyes scanning the room before settling down again. Turning over, he glanced at the clock _5:30._

Great.

He hardly slept at all last night, and to top it off he woke up two hours earlier than normal. He didn't remember any of the nightmares he had the night before, but he was pretty sure it was the reason his sleep was disrupted. Well, that and…

No.

Sure Sandy was angry, but that's understandable. They broke curfew and snuck out of the house and it wasn't even the first time they'd done it. It wasn't even the first time theyd snuck out this _month._

Ryan tried to find a comfortable position

They should have just stayed home like he wanted to. He should have convinced Seth to do something else. Shit, he couldn't even get Seth to keep his mouth shut last night. Man, he was supposed to have his best friend's back, but since he left for Chino, all he's been doing is letting him down.

Taking a breath, Ryan jumped up from his bed and began getting his clothes out for the day.

He had to talk to Seth _right now_ get him to agree to cool down for a while, get off his Dad's radar. - Not that Seth would _need_ to be off Sandy's radar. Argh.

Ryan grunted in furstration at his own thoughs. He put down one shirt and picked up another, not really concentrating on what he was doing.

He should have jumped in when Sandy started in on Seth. After all, he'd broken rules too. He wanted to jump in and he was going to. But he didn't ... and Sandy _didn't_. Cause Sandy couldn't. Well, he could, But he wouldn't.

Wait.

Ryan stopped, turned around and sat back down on his bed.

It was five thirty in the morning. He could wait to talk to Seth. Waking him up now to talk about this would be overreacting. That's what he was doing, overreacting. He needed to go back to sleep.

Ryan abandoned his pile of clothes by the foot of his bed, buried himself deep in the covers and forced his eyes shut.

And all he could see was Sandy's angry gaze, his biting words playing over and over, making his stomach clench. Ryan ripped the covers off and sat up, putting his head in his hands.

He'd never seen Sandy so angry and disappointed with them. And that was his fault. If he hadn't left, Seth wouldn't have sailed away, his foster parent's marriage would still be intact and Sandy wouldn't be so angry and disappointed with them.

So angry that he'd…

Ryan shook his head.

**No**. Sandy wouldn't do that. Not even if he was mad. Not even if he was drinking. Not even if they deserved it. Cause he's Sandy. Not Ryan's Dad or Dawn's boyfriends.

Ryan got up, nervous energy making him jumpy. He had to shake off this feeling. This wasn't Chino. And Sandy only grabbed Seth's arm, nothing else. Sandy was always nice to them, spending time with them and always open to talk. And they took advantage of that. Ryan had to figure out a way to make it up to his foster parents.

Ryan looked out towards the main house and saw that the lights were still off.

He and Seth were supposed to make 'apology pancakes' this morning. He was pretty sure that plan was off. It didn't seem like nearly enough, but he couldn't think of what else to do. He wasn't quite sure how to go about fixing this one.

* * *

Seth pulled his robe on over his t- shirt and boxers. He was surprised at how quickly he dropped off to sleep. Probably wiped out from the party and Sandy Cohen's conniption in the den.

He had never been so angry at his father. So, they went out last night. He didn't get drunk, didn't steal another car. He told them they were going out. Seth's Dad went completely psycho for no reason.

Seth's hand drifted to his right arm scowling from the memory, before grabbing Captain Oats from the dresser and lying in the center of his bed.

He didn't feel much like talking, but the Captain knew what he was thinking anyways. The horse frowned at Seth and he sighed, guilt winning over anger.

Dad had been right about at least _one_ thing, the strong bond that was once the Cohen family was faltering. And as much as he hated to admit, (even though it wasn't his intention _at all_,) Seth actions over the summer had a lot to do with it. His parents were barely home anymore and when they did have family time, it seemed forced, no matter how pleasant the conversation was.

He hadn't realised how much his Mother missed him until he came home and saw the house half destroyed.

If he had any idea what Portland was going to do to his Mom and his brother he would have reconsidered it.

The look on Ryan's face last night was gut wrenching. He'd never seen the guy so scared, and of his _Dad_. Seth wasn't sure exactly what Ryan had been through in the past, but the last thing he wanted to do was dredge up old memories for him by pissing Dad off.

And Seth hadn't seen his dad that mad at him since…

He bit his lip and hugged Oats tighter.

He wouldn't do this to his Mom and Ryan, even if it meant making peace with his jackass of a father.

The boy stood stretching before gently putting Captain Oats back in his proper place.

He could still make pancakes. It was kind of like grilling, and if there was ever a food meant for a peace offering, pancakes were it.

* * *

Ryan hadn't expected to see Seth in the kitchen when he walked in, but there he was, surrounded by pancake fixings, stirring a bowl of batter with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration.

When he realised Ryan was in the room, Seth stopped. Ryan turned away pretending to pick a piece of lint from his shirt sleeve. He didn't look up until Seth spoke.

"So, I was gonna make pancakes..."

Ryan nodded

"And then I realised, I _suck_ at making pancakes"

Ryan smirked. _He does have a point._

Seth must have caught his small smile, because his next statement was louder and more sure.

"So I was thinking. You could work on the batter, and I could get the coffe started"

"Yeah. Sure"

The worked around eachother in silence, talking only when necessary to get breakfast done.

Seth glanced cautiously at Ryan who was busy setting the kitchen table.

"Ryan?"

His brother turned in his direction

Seth took a deep breath "We cool, man?"

Ryan smiled. He seemed almost relieved, but Seth could still see the worry in his eyes "yeah, man. we're cool."

"Good. Because I think we're do for a little Seth/Ryan time. Ya know, maybe some playstation? A little Ninja action? We could go by the pier later and get those balboa bars"

Ryan shrugged. He wasn't sure if they would be allowed to use the playstation or go out. Obviously, Seth thought they could.

To be truthful, Neither boy knew _what_ was going on after last night.

They both turned to the sound of the shower going on in the downstairs bedroom.

The parents were up.

They finished up their preparations in nervous anticipation.

* * *

Kirsten Cohen looked herself over in the mirror, making sure her hair was in place. She looked into her room where Sandy's side of the bed was empty.

Big suprise.

She really couldn't blame him for going to work early, (One of them always did these days,) but she had been hoping they would be able to talk this morning. It would have to wait.

Again.

Her deep frown turned upwards slightly when the smell of breakfast caught her nose. Bacon. No doubt the boys were trying to get on her and Sandy's good sides by making breakfast.

She couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

As much as she disapproved of them sneaking out and getting into trouble, she loved seeing them work together.

Suddenly, she turned away from the mirror, ashamed she didn't realize just how happy Seth and Ryan made her until they weren't around anymore.

She knew she loved Seth, but she didn't allow herself to see how miserable he was and how little she connected to him until he left.

And if she was unsure about her feelings for her foster son before, there was no uncertainty about her love for him now. It tore her apart not knowing if her youngest song was ok in Chino.

She stepped out of the bathroom and slipped on her high heels.

She wasn't going to worry about those things right now. Both boys were in the kitchen safe and sound and trying to cook their way out of trouble.

She smiled in amusement. It almost always worked. At least she gets good breakfast out of it.

* * *

The boys turned towards the sound of high heels clicking on the tile floor and moments later Kirsten walked briskly into the kitchen.

"Morning, Boys"

"Hey, Mom"

"'Morning"

Both boys threw wary glaces her way but said nothing else

Her eyes rested on the spread placed ever so nicely, on the kitchen table "I see the two of you have made breakfast"

She got one "yeah" and a nod in response

Something wasn't right. There were no silly smiles. No compliments thrown her way about her wardrobe. They weren't talking back and forth like usually did or trying to win her over with the bacon.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Maybe there was more to their night out than she thought.

"Did you two get home on time?"

Ryan shifted from one foot to the other before glacing up at her through his bangs

"Kirsten, we're really sorry."

When she caught Seth's eye he mumbled his own apology "sorry, umm... yeah, just, sorry"

She wanted to scold the two of them, ask them why they were acting so strangely. But then it clicked.

"I take it your father has spoken to the two of you?"

Both boys nodded, neither one of them looked at her

She wanted Sandy to stand firm with the boys and apparently he did. She didn't know what Sandy had said, but obviously it did the trick.

"Ok. I hope this won't happen again. We gave you two a curfew and rules for a reason and we expect them to be obeyed"

Both boys mumered their agreement and she left if at that. Both boys looked so damn contrite she felt it wasn't necessary to further it with more scolding.

She moved over to the breakfast table and sat in her place. "Your father is at work, so we don't have to wait for him. This looks really good. Ryan, you made bannana pancakes, right?"

She saw both boys visibly relax, as they sat down to join her in the meal. Pretty soon they were talking about school starting and getting clothes and supplies. Just as they were about finished her husband walked through the door.

"Hey, Honey" She moved away from the dishes she'd been rinsing and walked over to her husband, trying to hide her suprise at seeing him home.

What suprised her even more was the kiss he gave her. Not the pecks they'd been giving eachother lately, but a _real kiss_.

They hadn't kissed like that in a _long_ time and Kirsten was so caught off gaurd by the sudden affection, she barely kissed him back.

He smiled at her.

"Good Morning sweetheart"

All Kirsten could say was "I thought you went to work"

"Nope. Went surfing. Great waves today"

"Really" She couldn't remember the last time Sandy went surfing.

"Yup. And I am starving." He turned towards his sons "Seth. Ryan."

"'Morning, Sandy"

"Father"

Seth became uncharacteristically still and Ryan wouldn't look up in their direction.

Kirsten looked from Seth to Ryan to Sandy.

Sandy didn't seem perturbed by their boys's reaction "Did you guys save me any pancakes?"

"They're on the stove" Ryan's voice was too soft and he was staring at the counter when he said it.

"Great. I think we all need to sit down and have a talk"

_Damn it. If only you'd been here earlier, Sandy._

Tearing her eyes away from her sons, she turned towards her husband

"I'm sorry Honey, but I've got a meeting in twenty. I would have rescheduled it if I had known you were gonna be here"

Now Sandy looked hurt. "Uh, Ok. I guess it's just me and the boys then"

"You're working?" Seth piped up "On a Saturday?. Mom, have you forgotten it's the sabbath?"

"Seth, have you forgotten I'm not Jewish?"

Kirsten didn't feel like joking anymore when she saw the look on Seth's face.

"Seth, I gotta go now. But I'll be home by five, tops. We'll have family time then. Movie Night? " She looked to the other family members

Ryan smiled "It's fine. We'll be fine. Don't be late for your meeting"

"Ok" She kissed both boys on the cheek "Behave. Don't give your father any trouble"

She made sure both of them nodded before she walked over to her husband, giving him as deep of a kiss as he gave her earlier. It was his turn to be suprised. They weren't there yet, but this was definetly a start.

"See you guys later" she called as she headed out towards her Rover

She didn't hear the scraping of a chair in the kitchen or the cold voice shouting "You two. Get your asses over here now.", as she drove away.

Somehow I ended up with Kirsten's pov instead of Sandy's. I promise the real action is coming next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Comes to Shoved part II

Hey guys, here's chapter 4. It's been awhile. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Enjoy

Keydazy

Comes to Shoved Part II

"_You two get your asses over here now" _

Seth watched as Ryan quickly made his way to the barstool. The cold look his father was shooting at him gave Seth the urge to turn and walk in the other direction. However, the pleading look on Ryan's face grabbed hold of Seth's conscience and dragged him to the table.

Sandy leaned forward on the counter leaving little space between him and the boys and Seth saw Ryan flinch, quickly covering it up by brushing the hair out of his eyes..

_He was going to do this. For Ryan._

He was feeling pretty confident until his father started talking.

"Don't think this breakfast makes up for anything. We're not done here."

Seth drummed his fingers on the granite top, focusing his attention on the steady rhythm.

"And I can't believe that you would try to con your mother into going easy on you with pancakes. You two are really something else"

"Sandy."

Ryan's voice was so pleading that it made Seth cringe. He bounced his leg up and down keeping in time with his fingers.

"Sandy- it wasn't like that"

"Oh, it wasn't like that. Bullshit! You two did the same thing last time. You think you can lie to me, disrespect _my_ family and then fry some bacon and make everything better?"

Ryan didn't try to hind is discomfort this time.

"No… its just, um… Sandy look, we felt really bad, about everything and we were just-"

" Good. You should feel bad. I didn't bring you into this house so you could walk all over it."

Ryan fell silent, dropping his gaze back to the tile, gently thumbing the spot where his wrist cuff had once been.

The terse silence that followed was only broken by Seth's scoff.

Ryan stole a glance at Seth through his bangs, willing his brother to just keep quiet. So Seth bit his lip, banging his sore knuckles into the counter top with rapid speed.

" You'd think after giving you a chance, _twice,_ you'd show a little more respect"

_That's it. _

"Dad, would lay off Ryan? Geeze, it was my idea to make the damn pancakes, alright?"

"I'm so surprised"

Seth stood up " You know what? Screw this. I'll be in my room when you're ready to stop being an idiot"

Promises to mom aside, he could only stand this warped version of Sandy Cohen for so long.

Sandy threw his hands up in mock surprise. "And He's running away again. I gotta hand it to you, Seth. At least you're consistent."

Seth smirked at his father's comment but didn't acknowledge him otherwise.

"Ryan, come on. Let's go"

"Neither of you are going anywhere. We're not done discussing this."

"Ryan"

"I'm the adult here. I decide when this discussion is over. Seth get back here and sit down."

"The Hell I am"

"Guys." Seth would never understand how Ryan's voice, so quiet, could be so commanding. "Seth it's ok."

It wasn't his brother's words that angered him. Ryan said he was ok all the time, but the fact that he really _believed_ what his father was saying.

And Seth felt himself loose control.

**"NO it's not ok. He can't treat us like that. Ryan you didn't do anything wrong. All we did is make pancakes. Since when is that a fuckin crime. Yeah we snuck out last night. So what? Now we're worthless and stupid? "**

He realized he was directing his anger at the one person who didn't need it right now so he turned to his father

**"I can't believe you would say that to your own sons. Just who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Sandy?"**

**"Seth, watch your mouth!"** his father boomed

**"If letting your children come back home was such a burden to you , then why were you trying to get us to come back all summer? If we knew you were going to throw it in our faces we wouldn't have come back"**

Sandy closed the gap between them in a matter of seconds and his voice had taken on that deadly calm quality again "Enough"

Sandy made to grab him, but Seth pulled his arm away. He wasn't going to be intimidated this time.

Ryan could see tension mounting, the anger threatening to spill over the edge, so incredibly terrifying that he couldn't help from shouting out.

"Tre - Seth. You made your point, ok. Just drop it"

But Seth didn't recognize his brother's warning. And turned away from his father

**"No. He can't blame us for every problem he's having now. It's not our fault he mesed up his relationship with his own wife-"**

First came the confusion, looking up from the ground at his father, who looked equally dazed.

Then choking gasping feeling as he tried to get air back into this lungs.

The pain in his back from the force of the fall, and the edge of the counter he hit on the way down.

The fear at having realised what his father had just done.

And finally the look on his father's face as he moved towards him again.

He didn't even remember Ryan getting up. But the next thing he knew, his younger brother was in-between him and his father.

"Sandy. Stop."

Sandy was taken aback at first by the intensity of Ryan's words but quickly recovered.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. He's - You're my kids. **Mine**. When you have kids of your own, you can decide how to deal with 'em. And no, that 'little incident' this summer doesn't count"

Ryan fists were clenched so tight they could draw blood. And for a second Seth thought Ryan was actually going to hit Sandy. His father must have known too because he took daring step within swinging range of his foster son.

"You wouldn't dare"

Ryan eyes flashed with anger. His jaw set tight. His fists if anything clenched themselves tighter. Sandy step even closer, invading Ryan's personal space, and Seth saw Ryan's persona shatter. He fists became hands again.

And when Sandy reached out suddenly the boy winced as if recoiling from a strike, then ducked his head, wrapping his arms around his mid-drift.

Seth thought he saw guilt flash in his father's expression but it was gone as quickly as it had came. The older man gently pushed his brother aside and to Seth's surprise offered a hand to help him up.

"Don't be a smart-ass" His father's voice was stern and gentle much like it had been months before and Seth couldn't help but nod his agreement. He allowed his father to pull him upwards.

He glanced at Ryan who was still in the same position.

When his father spoke again it made the two of them jump.

" Look, I- You two brought this on yourselves. I don't want … ."

Sandy sighed and Seth could finally see how worn out the man was.

Then his father cleared his throat and his voice became hard again

"I want the house cleaned - every room. That should keep you guys occupied. And you'd better not let me catch you sneaking out or so help me… just don't."

Sandy left the pair in the kitchen and soon the two boys heard the BMW pull away.

Ryan finally turned towards his brother

"Are you ok?"

Seth could see him shaking so he knew what he had so say

" Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Of course. He didn't…" Ryan trailed off and Seth cleared his throat

"So… Do you have _any_ idea where the broom is?".

Just seeing the corners of Ryan's mouth turn upwards dulled the pain.

* * *

Sandy gripped the wheel tightly, trying to force himself to think of driving and driving only. He really, _really_ needed a drink.

**That's chapter 4. More to come soon.**


	5. The Gutter

Wow. I know its been a while, but I finally got this done. Actually I got two chapters done. I feel so proud. This chapter doesn't really pull the plot forward much, but will give you more insight into Sandy's character.

Enjoy

Father? Figures Chapter 5 

Sandy swallowed the last mouthful of the strong liquid, letting it warm his chest as it slid its way down. Setting his empty glass on the counter and placing a few bills in Bartender's tip jar, he made his way to the door.

He got as far as the outdated 'Happy Holidays' welcome mat, before letting out a restless grunt and returning to his original stool. He'd spent his day at the office, the beach, driving around, trying to avoid coming to this place. Because now that he was here, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

The corners of the bar tender's mouth lifted slightly in amusement. This man had been trying to leave for the past hour and half. He'd seen guys like him before. Sick of their gigantic mansions and their perfect, plastic wives, attempting to hide from their lives by 'slumming it' in the bad part of town . This guy. This guy tipped every time he left the table. Obviously, he was in some type of shit. He decided to let the man have one more drink before cutting him off.

But when he went to pour him another glass, the dark haired man raised his hand.

"No, I think I've had enough"

The Bar tender eyed him curiously. He had managed to keep silent through most of this affair, but he had to know what this guy's deal was.

"You forget the way home buddy?"

"Naw."

The man shook his head distractedly tracing the edge of the glass in front of him with the tip of his finger.

"You know, I used to come to places like this all the time"

"Really"

"Yup. Me and Kirsten, that's my wife, back in college, we'd go on the weekends." He face took on a wistful expression "She hated it, but I dragged her there at least twice a month"

"What? She was afraid the cheap drinks would clash with your designer clothes"

The man looked down at his attire before giving a short bark of a laugh

"No, No. It wasn't like that … we were… we weren't as well off then as we are now. Not even close. But Kirsten, she's used to money. Me, I guess I'll always have a fondness for the cheap stuff. Anyways, they had Karaoke and I would try and get her…"

"Karaoke?"

"Yeah. Kirsten always complained about it, but I could tell she really loved it. Being Together. Ya know, just the two of us."

"And now?"

Sandy gestured towards the room around him "And now, It's twenty years and two kids later and I … don't know what the hell I'm doing here"

The bar tended nodded his head in agreement. Normally, he didn't give these types the time of day when they whined on and on about their poor, rich lives. But this Guy didn't seem like the normal jack - holes that strolled into his bar from the gated communities.

"I've been there, uh -"

"Sandy"

The Bartender pointed towards himself "Gibbs"

Gibbs took a moment to fill another person's order all the while keeping an eye on his new 'friend' who was still trying to physically will himself to go home.

"Yeah, But if it wasn't tough it wouldn't be marriage right?"

Sandy rolled his eyes at the attempt at humor, but nodded his head "Right"

"I mean you've got work, kids-"

Gibbs could see Sandy stiffen at the mention of kids and his disgruntled expression intensify.

"Oh, so it's the kids"

Sandy turned towards the door again "I'd… rather not talk about my kids"

"Come on. Nobody's going to hear this but me. What'd they do? Steal a Car? Run away from home?"

Gibbs could see Sandy's jaw set and his eyes harden and he thought maybe he'd gong to far when -

"It's just, I do everything for them. Everything. And they … And Kirsten was mad at me all summer because I can't handle 'em … So I wasn't … I don't usually… I had to!"

Gibbs scratched his head confused. He had no idea what the guy was talking about.

"Me and Kirsten are great together, and I love my sons, but lately they've been-"

"Pissin' you off"

Sandy motioned for him to pour another drink.

"Yeah. Yeah They, lie, get into trouble and expect me to bail them out. And then my wife's up my ass to discipline them, but the little …brats don't listen."

The more the guy talked the angrier became.

He down his drink in two large gulps, before motioning for another.

"Yeah, man. Kids have no structure these days." Gibbs fiddled with the man's glass warily

"Exactly. I mean if I did half the stuff they did, my father would have kicked my ass"

"Yeah, but it was effective right?"

"Right. I mean I'd be seeing stars, but I'd knew better than to piss off my old man"

"Tough love."

Sandy's voice got louder

"Right. I'm the man of the house. I should be given respect!"

He emphasized the last word by banging a fist hard on the counter

Suddenly the guy looked more familiar to Gibbs. He took the glass away but didn't' replace it with a fresh one.

"Hey, do you want me to call you cab or something?"

The man was about to answer when his phone rang

Gibbs saw the man smile slightly and his demeanor soften as he glanced at the caller ID

He answered the phone listened for a few seconds his frown returning before waving a thanks to the bar tender and heading out the door.

The Bartender took the time to remind himself why he didn't usually entertain conversations with those types.

Sandy walked out the bar and settled himself on the wall of a building before placing the phone to his ear again

"Ok, I can talk"

"Where are you?" He gave a sigh before trying to answer the angry voice on the other line

"I just stopped for a couple of drinks"

"Sandy, you've been gone for hours. You're all disappointed that we can't have a family meeting this morning. I come home early so we can spend some family time together and you can blow it off and go to a bar"

" Let me fix it, ok? I'll pick up some ice cream on the way home, get a few DVD's and -"

"Sandy, I'm tired of hearing you say that. You have a responsibility to me and your kids. Speaking of which I found them asleep on the kitchen floor and they said you told them to clean the entire house. We have a mansion, Sandy. Are you trying to kill them?!"

Irritated with his wife's tone Sandy let his passive mask slip

"I coming home, dammit! You happy now?!

"Don't bother Sandy. It's late and you obviously have more important things to be doing right now."

Sandy almost threw the phone at the sound of the dial tone, but pushed it in his pocket. instead He got into his car and slammed the door as hard as he could before peeling out of the parking lot.

I also got chapter 6 up

Can anyone tell how or where I can get Beta?

Thank you


	6. Temperment

Most of this chapter is in the same time frame as the previous chapter but from the perspectives of Seth, Ryan and Kirsten. And there is some action.

Warning: There will be some mature content in this chapter and the ones following. (It won't be too graphic but) If you don't like the idea of an angry, violent Sandy, I'd turn back now.

Father? Figures - Chapter 6

Ryan huffed staring at his brother through the corners of his eyes. Usually that was enough to get him to give in, but Seth was being all kinds of stubborn today.

"Forget it Ryan. I'm fine"

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am"

"You're grunting, you can't bend over. You're not fine"

"That's just my inner old man protesting this unfair amount of labor"

The joke fell flat as Ryan glared and Seth avoided his eyes.

"Seth let me check your back"

"I'm sore, that's all. Don't you think I'd know if I was really hurt?"

"I think I know about this stuff a little more than you, Seth"

There was an awkward silence before Seth gave a dramatic sigh and lifted his shirt over his head.

"Fine. You want to see me with my shirt off so badly, there you go"

Ryan inspected the bruising now an ugly shade of purplish black. Seth was right he'd be sore, but he was ok. But then he noticed the marks on Seth's upper arm, the shape and size of a large hand.

"You should put an icepack on it"

"Probably looks worse than it is"

"Or at least take a painkiller "

Seth shrugged away from his brother pulling his shirt on with more force than necessary

"I don't need anything. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt"

He gave a long look at the kitchen table before speaking softly, sounding breathless from the effort to control his emotions

" He didn't mean it, you know"

"Ok"

" It was just a push"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders with indifference

" Geez, Ryan. Don't condemn the man for one mistake"

"I'm not condemning anybody"

"I mean he's the same man that brought you home, that kept me sane all these years in this Newport bubble. He isn't some monster"

"I never said he was, Seth"

"Then stop looking at me like that. I mean just because your father beat the shit out of you, doesn't mean _my_ dad's gonna do the same to me"

Wild anger flared in Ryan's eyes before they turned ice cold. Ducking his head and hiding his hurt behind his shaggy bangs, he nodded before quickly making his way to the pool house.

Seth banged his head on the table several times before looking out the pool house to see the blinds had been closed.

He was so stupid.

He lashed out at his brother because he knew Ryan wouldn't fight back. And he needed to lash out because he was so fucking angry. Angry at his father for making Ryan scared of him, for making Seth doubt him. Because Seth knew that his father was a good man. Even if he was an asshole. And his Dad didn't mean to push him. Ryan just couldn't see that.

Ryan shoved his clothes angrily into the clothes basket. He might as well get a head start cleaning while he calmed down.

Seth didn't know what he was talking about. Ryan knew it wasn't Sandy's fault. It was theirs. His. For pushing his foster father. For not noticing the signs. Sandy wasn't a monster. Not at all. Sandy was a man. And Ryan grew up with enough men in his life to know that they could only be pushed so far before they lashed out. Sandy's breaking point was just harder to detect. Or maybe he'd been stupid enough to hope that Sandy didn't have one. Seth didn't know shit about those things. That's why he had to look out for him. But Seth didn't get that.

There was a soft knock on the door but Ryan refused to acknowledge it. Seth would come in either way.

"I was out of line"

Ryan continued his task "Yeah. You were"

"Look, I know you had a rough past -"

Ryan suddenly turned to him eyes flashing with that same rage

"You don't know anything about that, so just shut up"

Seth scratched the back of his neck and shifted his weight from one foot to the other

"Sorry"

He watched his brother make his bed in silence, only moving to help him pull his bedspread over a corner. Finally Ryan spoke.

"We've been screwing up, lately. And its causing a lot of problems. I think we should just… tone it down a little"

"Let things get back to normal" Seth finished for him

"Right. Give things a chance to settle down."

"Ok." Seth nodded, kicking Ryan's soccer ball to its home in the corner of the room

"We're not… we're not going to say anything to my mom right? … "

Ryan stared at him with an indefinable expression

"-I mean, if we're making things go back to normal"

Ryan took the time to stack his comic books neatly in a pile by the side of his bed before agreeing "No. There's nothing to tell"

"So everything that just happened, never happened"

Ryan smirked at Seth's choice of words

"We still cool man? Cause I know I said some - "

"No. We're not."

Seth frowned

"We still have to clean this entire fucking house by ourselves."

* * *

Kirsten couldn't hide her smile as she walked into the kitchen. Seth was sleep at the counter, a sponge still grasped loosely in his hands. It reminded her of when he was little and he'd tucker himself out playing and just fall asleep right where he sat.

"Seth. Seth, honey wake up"

Seth groaned "Pine Sol, so much Pine Sol"

Kirsten chuckled at her son's antics "You cleaned the whole kitchen?"

"Me and Ryan cleaned the whole house"

" The whole house? Why?"

"Dad" Seth tried to get up from his stool, but winced as he straightened up

"Seth, are you ok?"

She was expecting Seth to start whining, but instead he gave her a cheery smile and gave her thumbs up

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just labor pains" Seth joked

Kirsten groaned as she followed her son into the living room where Ryan was napping on the couch, an arm laying protectively over the vacuum resting on the floor by his side.

She ran her hand gently through his hair "Ryan, wake up"

"Huh"

"Come on. It's almost 6:00. We're gonna order dinner"

Ryan shook his head and picked up the vacuum with a yawn "I gotta - I gotta finish this"

Kirsten watched as Ryan went to plug in the vacuum for the carpet that really needed no vacuuming

"Ryan, stop. You guys have done enough. It's family movie night, remember?"

"Sandy here?"

"No. But he should be home soon."

Ryan looked at her and then the vacuum still undecided

She rolled her eyes playfully at her younger son before unplugging the vacuum and dragging him towards the kitchen

"Come on"

Seth trailed behind.

* * *

Kirsten checked her watch again

8:30.

Sandy was 3 hours late. The boys were occupying the living room, play station and various movie snacks between them. They decided not to dig into the pizza until their father came home. After all, they ordered his favorite. But she couldn't keep them waiting for much longer.

She peeked at out the kitchen window. No cars coming.

Maybe something happened to him? But why wouldn't he call? She tried calling his cell for the past 2 hours but it was either turned off or he wasn't answering.

Just then the phone rang. Kirsten just about ran to it before answering.

"Hello? Oh, Dad I thought you were somebody else. No… Dad, I can't come over tonight… because were having family movie night and … yes I know tuesday's Board Meeting is important… then I'll come by later tonight… that's pretty late… No, Dad. No. I'm not coming now, I'm spending time with my kids… Fine. I'll be there tonight"

She hung up, her frustration mounting. She dialed Sandy's number again but this time it only rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sandy. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Something was off.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Hold on"

Kirsten waited, trying to keep her temper in check before Sandy picked up again

_"Ok, I can talk"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I just stopped for a couple of drinks"_

_"Sandy, you've been gone for hours. You're all disappointed that we can't have a family meeting this morning. I come home early so we can spend some family time together and then you can blow it off and go to a bar"_

_" Let me fix it, ok? I'll pick up some ice cream on the way home, get a few DVD's and -"_

_"Sandy, I'm tired of hearing you say that. You have a responsibility to me and your kids. Speaking of which, I found them asleep on the kitchen floor and they said you told them to clean the entire house. We have a mansion, Sandy. Are you trying to kill them?!"_

_"I coming home, dammit! You happy now?!_

_"Don't bother Sandy. It's late and you obviously have more important things to be doing right now."_

Kirsten hung up angrily. She couldn't believe that her sweet husband could be so selfish. She had half a mind to call her Dad and go work on that presentation anyway. But she couldn't do that to the kids.

Trying to keep her voice calm and smile on her face she walked into the living room where Seth and Ryan where playing and teasing each other

"Ok, guys. Why don't we put a movie in?"

Seth paused the game and turned to his mother "What about Dad?"

"Your Dad's… not going to be able to make it to movie night guys. But we can still have fun"

The boys looked at each other, silently communicating before Seth spoke up

"Ok. I do believe Mother, that you haven't seen X- Men 2. You are in for a treat tonight, I tell you"

Ryan stood up "I'll go get the pizzas"

Kirsten smiled. Sandy didn't need to be here. Movie night with her sons would be just fine.

* * *

Two comic- related movies and a popcorn fight later, the boys were both sound asleep on the large couch in the living room, And Kirsten's phone rang again.

"Hello? Yes, Dad I'm still coming. Right now. Ok, bye"

Thinking it might be easier to wake the son that was usually more coherent, she shook Ryan gently and his head poked up immediately, hair sticking out at all angles and his eyes barely open.

"Ryan"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to my father's I should be back in a couple of hours"

"Mkay"

Ryan murmured as he turned over and drifted off to sleep

She grabbed her briefcase and her keys and was on her way out when Sandy made his way in

"Where are you going?" Sandy slurred.

By the smell of him, she was surprised her husband could still stand. Then again, Sandy was always able to hold his liquor.

"Out" she answered curtly and started to make her way past only to have Sandy grab her arm tightly

"Wait. Kirsten just lemme me talk to you. Jus' for a second. Lemme -"

"Sandy, you could have talked to me anytime this evening, but you chose to go to a bar instead. I have to go. I'll talk to you in the morning"

Sandy watched Kirsten leave, punching the nearest wall before walking to the living room

Then he saw it. Both boys asleep on the couch, popcorn littering the floor, empty bags of chips and cans of soda covering the coffee table and a half - eaten pizza on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Both boys immediately jumped off the couch

" I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO CLEAN THIS SHIT UP"

Ryan swallowed "We did -"

Sandy came around to their side of the couch writhing with fury stopping right in front of the two of them. He pointed at his blond son.

" Ryan Shut Up. I don't want to hear it. I asked you little shits to do one thing. I go to work to pay for this house and you fuck it up."

Seth stepped forward "Dad, relax. We _did_ clean. I mean if you look at the rest of the house - "

Sandy grabbed the front of Seth's shirt, jerking him forwards until their noses almost touched

"You don't tell me to relax. I'm the father. You Will Show Me Respect"

Ryan stepped forwards gently pulling on Sandy's shoulder attempting to distract his foster father from his son and get some distance between them.

"Ok. Ok, Sandy we'll clean it up"

"Get the Hell off of me" Sandy raged shoving Ryan away

" You're gonna make me be a hard-ass Seth? Huh? You want me to get mean? Fine."

Still gripping Seth tightly by his shirt he dragged him through the kitchen to the down hallway. Ryan followed close behind them.

"Sandy, wait. Just, please"

Sandy ignored Ryan's pleas as he walked his other son to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Get your ass in there" Seth for his part said nothing as he was shoved into the bedroom

Ryan jumped in front of the door trying to block Sandy's entrance with his body

"Sandy, wait. Don't do this. It was me ok, It's my fault. Punish me"

The Punch to his stomach was unexpected but incredibly painful and Ryan doubled over having only a second to recover before a kick to his side sent him crashing to the ground. He crawled as far down the hallway as he could before pushing his knees up to his chest and covering his head with his arms.

Sandy went to stand over Ryan who had curled himself into a little ball, eyes squeezed shut and moaning softly and spoke with that low, calm voice.

"You get in the way of me and my on again and see where that gets you"

Ryan opened his eyes to see Sandy walk through the doorway pulling his belt through the loops of his pants.

"No!"

Ryan struggled towards the door, but it shut and the lock clicked before he could push it open.

He banged on the door, yelling for Seth, pleading for Sandy to stop, but he doubted he could be heard over the loud cries of pain and the sharp sounds of leather striking flesh.

I hope you guys liked it. I'm afraid that my characters might be a little inconsistent so some constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and if you notice any changes its cause I went back and edited again. I need a Beta.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
